


Honeypot

by Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly



Category: British Actor RPF, The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-09 03:46:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4332666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly/pseuds/Tomslegsarekillingmeslowly





	1. Chapter 1

Honeypot: A spy that uses sex to trap and blackmail their target.

I knew this job was going to be a bitch the first second that I saw my mark. He was fucking gorgeous and I could tell by the way that he carried himself that he knew it. Those kind of guys were always the hardest to crack because they thought women should fall down and worship at their dicks. In my plentiful experience, there usually wasn’t much to worship. If I was going to have to fuck the information I needed out of this guy, I’d like to at least get off.   
I looked at the dossier laid open on the seat beside me. This guy had quite a history. Jonathan Pine, mid 30’s, ex- British military, chef, hotelier. Jack of all trades it seemed. Shouldn’t be too hard to get close to him. The man was seen in the company of a different woman every night. I knew what I needed to do to catch a man’s attention. There was a reason that I had been hired for this job and not one of the other girls at the agency. My success rate was 99%; would have been 100% if not for that unfortunate incident in Cambodia. Sometimes a girl just can’t stop once she’s gotten started. The world was better off without that asshole in it anyways. I’d really done everyone a favor by killing him. You can’t win them all, I guess.  
I tossed the dossier into my bag on the floor, reminding myself to dispose of it now that I had read it and seen the man in person. Those are the kind of fuck ups that get you killed in this business. I knew better than that, as should anyone that had been doing this as long as I had. I sighed as I sat back against the seat of the Jag. I’d been doing it too long, really. I’d bandied about the idea of getting out. I didn’t need the money anymore, that’s for sure. The thrill of the game was all but gone. Truth told, I wanted a fucking family. A husband who loved me and kids who thought that the world revolved around me. I wanted hobbies. Writing, painting, reading for God’s sake. All the things that I didn’t have time for now. It was time to settle down. Hopefully this job went well and I could finally put into place the escape plan that I had set all those years ago.   
I watched as Pine walked out of the hotel where he was staying. I knew that I’d have to be cautious with him. He knew what to look for and he knew that someone was going to be trying to get the information out of him. It wasn’t going to be easy to pass myself off as a dumb blonde that just wanted his dick but I knew it was the only way that I was going to get into his room. I’d tried all of the other tricks I usually employed but the hotel had virtually been on lockdown. Being invited to the upper floors by a guest was the only avenue that I hadn’t exhausted. Time to turn on the charm and turn off the brain. Operation Bimbo was in full effect.   
I pulled out of the parking space and headed back to my own hotel. Time to get in some sleep and then start tarting myself up. My usual uniform of jeans and a t-shirt certainly wasn’t going to cut it with this guy. I’d seen the chicks he was stepping out with. Big titties, curves and pounds of makeup. Way outside of my norm, but definitely in my wheelhouse: I came equipped with the big tits and curves, the makeup was the easy part.. I cleaned up ok when I wanted to. I just didn’t want to very often. It was too much work and I was fine with how I looked when I woke up in the morning. My mother always told me I was lucky that way.   
Once I reached my hotel, I wasted no time in calling the salon and scheduling a stylist to come up to my room before I headed out that evening. Might as well do it right if I wanted it done quickly. The faster I could get this guy into bed, the faster I could get this job done and be done with the whole life. The sooner the better for me, but that didn’t mean I was going to slack on it just because it was my last job. I did have a reputation to uphold. I liked being known as the best in the business.   
Hopefully, I could get a few hours of sleep in now because chances were very good that I wouldn’t be getting very much later tonight. I took off my clothes and threw them on the chair in the corner of the room. Laying down on the bed, I snuggled under the covers. At least he was good looking, I thought as I closed my eyes and started to drift off. It would make my last job at least enjoyable.  
I awoke to the sound of my alarm going off a few hours later. The sun had set and the moonlight was shining off of the ocean outside of my balcony. What a gorgeous night to end my illustrious career on, I thought to myself as I rolled out of bed and headed to the shower.   
An hour and a half and a sizeable bill later, I was ready. Hair and makeup done. Red cocktail dress and black heels on. I was ready to get this bastard back to his room and fuck him so well that he didn’t know what hit him, get the shit I needed and get the fuck out of there. With any luck, I’d be sitting on an island sipping a drink by this time tomorrow.  
I headed out the door of my room and toward the elevator. I had a few approaches to job like this one. I liked to think about them as Slow, Go, and Ho. Slow was working my way in, building a relationship with the mark before meeting my objective. Go was more of a dine and dash situation. Get in, get the goods and get out. Ho was my tried and true method. It worked every time and was more than likely the method that I would be employing this evening. Fuck the shit out of him, leave him tied to the bed while I got what I needed and got out. Once I made the call to my handler, I would be out of the country within 30 minutes with all traces of my existance gone forever.  
Riding down to the lobby in the elevator, I adjusted myself in the mirrored wall. Damn, I did clean up good when I wanted to. This dude wasn’t go to know what hit him. I almost felt bad for him. Almost. But I’d read his background, I knew what he’d done. His history read very much like my own, if I cared to compare them, which I didn’t. Heading out of the elevator into the lobby, I put together a backstory to tell him incase he asked. Divorced, trust fund baby, world traveler, ditsy. Perfect. He’d eat it up.   
Grabbing a cab once I was outside, I gave the driver the name of the hotel where the event was. It was the same place he was staying which made it even easier for me. I’d managed to persuade a gentleman that was seated at Pine’s table to sell me his ticket. I planned on attacking him as soon as I had eyes on him. I might even be able to get him back up to his room before the event was over, if I was lucky. But I didn’t think luck had anything to do with it. I was just good. Period.  
After a bit, the cab pulled up in front of the hotel. I stepped out into a sea of well-dressed people, keeping my eyes peeled for the taller than average man dressed to the nines. I should be able to spot his blonde curls above the heads of the other party goers, no problem. I made my way up the stairs that served as the grand entrance to the old hotel. I wished that I had been able to stay in this hotel instead of the ultra modern one across town, but my handler did not think it was a good idea. He didn’t want Pine to make me before I got in good with him. Maybe I’d come back and stay here after I started my new life. It sure was pretty.  
Once inside the hotel proper, I followed the crowd toward the enormous ballroom at the back of the building. I could see through the grand room and noticed that the entire back wall of the room was glass doors that slid open to a stone terrace that overlooked the water. Jesus, this place was beautiful. Pulling my event ticket out of my bag, I handed it to the gentleman standing just outside the doors. In turn, he handed me a small card with my assumed name and my table number on it and indicated that the table was across the room, right near the doors to the terrace. He wished me a good night with a bow as I entered the enormous room. I thanked him with a giggle, falling into the persona that I had created for myself.   
Heading across the room, I glanced around looking for that curly blonde mop. I spotted him almost immediately, standing over near our table, chatting with a portly man animatedly. He looked good, really good actually, in a blue suit. I caught a waistcoat too as he moved his arm during the course of his conversation. Yeah, this one wasn’t going to be a chore at all. By the bulge I spied under the slightly too tight slacks, he was sporting quite a cock, too. Surely with all of the woman that he was seen with, it wasn’t just for show. Thank fuck.  
I headed toward him. I’d make eye contact and head for bar, hopefully he’d follow and initial contact would be made. As I walked toward him, I looked him up and down a bit more thoroughly. He really was gorgeous. Blonde curls styled perfectly above blue eyes that positively sparkled. The lines around his eyes crinkled as he threw his head back and laughed at something that the other man said to him. The perfect amount of stubble covered a strong jaw that definitely looked as though it could easily take my weight. His suit fit his slim body perfectly. I imagined that underneath it was a toned chest and stomach. Yeah, this wasn’t going to be a job that I had to pretend at all. Now hopefully he had a tolerable personality and I could actually go out on a high note. Truthfully, I felt myself getting wet as I watched him from across the room. That hadn’t happened in a long time on a job.  
Coming up behind him as I walked to the bar, I ‘accidently’ bumped into him. My shoulder grazed his back and he turned toward me.   
“I’m so sorry,” I gushed. “It’s these damn heels. Forgive me.”   
I flashed him a huge smile.  
“No worries, love,”he responded, turning to face me and dismissing the man he was speaking with.  
This might even be easier than I thought. He flashed me a smile and I felt my knees buckle. What the fuck? This didn’t happen. I was a professional, for God’s sake.  
“What is your name love?” he asked, putting his hand behind my back and propelling me toward the bar.   
“Tanya,” I replied, turning the charm on fully.” But you can call me Trixie, all my friends do. What’s yours?”  
“Jonathan,” he replied taking my hand and raising it to his lips. “Lovely to meet you Trixie.”  
He kept his eyes locked on mine as he pressed his lips to my skin. My heart started to beat against my chest. What was even happening? I needed to get my head back in the game and stop letting this pretty asshole get to me. It was just a face. A really nice face, but just a face. Sure he was incredibly good looking but he was still a job and not a nice guy by the background that I had read on him. I needed to get this over with. Now.  
We reached the bar and Jonathan ordered us two glasses of champagne. Handing one to me, he took the other and after clicking it against mine, drained it in one. I sipped mine as he grabbed another. Good, get drunk, I thought. Easier on me.  
We chatted for awhile, mostly talking about ourselves and our interests than anything else. He was charming and I found myself wishing he were an asshole. I didn’t want to like him and I was liking him. He was exactly the kind of man that I could see myself settling down with. He knew the life. I wouldn’t have to lie to him about all of the the things that I’ve done because he’d done the same. I needed to stop thinking about him like he’s a viable option for a life mate. He’s a job. This wasn’t in the plan. I was actually being myself and not the persona that I had created for myself. That was against all protocol and absolutely not ok. That’s how you got yourself in trouble. And dead. I really needed to focus.   
Throughout dinner we continued to talk fairly exclusively. He was really quite fascinating. He’d lived all over the world and help some extremely interesting jobs while conducting his other business. The more that we talked, the more that I got the feeling that he would rather be doing anything else than this. He’d sometime get a faraway look in his eyes when he would speak about a place that he had lived. I knew that a lot of places must hold unpleasant memories for him just as they did for me.  
As dessert was being served, Jonathan leaned toward me and took a stray piece of hair and tucked it behind my ear. A shiver went through my body as his fingers grazed my face.   
“I’ve got a bottle of champagne and plate of chocolate covered strawberries upstairs in my room,” he said in a husky voice. Care to move the party up there, love?”  
My stomach flip flopped at the thought of being alone with him. I needed to get a fucking grip. This guy was a mark, not some knight in shining armor come to sweep me off of my feet. Calm the fuck down, girl, I told myself.  
What I said was: “Sure, Jonathan. That sounds perfect.” I smiled what I hoped was a sexy smile at him.  
He rose and nodded a goodbye to the other members of our table before offering me his arm. I took it and we started toward the elevator.  
I was nervous. Why was I nervous? I’d played this same con a hundred, no two hundred, times. I’d never been nervous before. What was it about this guy? I felt like I was on my first job. Not ok.  
I started as Jonathan reached and took my hand.  
“A little jumpy, love?” he asked as the elevator door opened and we stepped inside. “Nervous?”   
“A bit,” I admitted. “It’s not normal for me to be going up to a man’s hotel room just a few hours after meeting him. There is just something about you though.”  
He smiled as the elevator doors closed.  
“Perhaps we can take you even further outside of your comfort zone tonight then, hmm?” he said leaning towards me. “I have every intention of making you come as many times as you let me tonight.”  
I moan escaped my lips as I squeezed my legs together. The doors of the elevator opened and Jonathan pulled me out by the hand and headed toward his room without speaking. Upon reaching the door, Jonathan quickly opened it and rushed me inside. As soon as the door closed behind us, he was on me. His mouth found mine at the same time as his hand came up under my thigh and pulled one leg around his hip. He fitted himself between my legs and pressed his hips toward me. I felt his cock hard against my center and pressed back. He moaned into my mouth as his tongue found mine. His other hand found my hair and pulled back as he trailed a wet line down my neck to my chest. Dropping my leg, both hands came under my dress and pulled it over my head. I stood in front of him in my red lacy lingerie as he looked me up and down.  
“Darling, you look good enough to eat.” he said as he dropped to his knees in front of me.   
“What big teeth you have,” I said as he slipped a finger under the edge of my panties.  
“You have no idea,” he said with a grin and buried his face between my legs.  
I feel back against the door as he tongued my pussy. I could feel an orgasm approaching and the man hadn’t even taken his pants off yet. Fuck.   
He pulled away and I groaned in protest.   
“On the bed,” he growled, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “Now.”  
“Yes, sir,” I murmured and moved toward the bed.   
“Good girl,” he replied with a smile. “Quick now.”  
I kicked my heels off and climbed up on the bed. He pulled his shoes off and followed me up there, his eyes locked on mine and that Big Bad Wolf grin still showing. My insides clenched as he started to slide my panties down my legs. My legs fell open as he slipped them off of my feet and my hand moved between my legs. He started undressing slowly as I watched, touching myself.   
“You’re a dirty girl,” he said as I slid one, then two fingers between my folds. “That’s my favorite kind.”  
“I want to your cock, Jonathan,” I told him as he dropped his pants.   
I needed to get this done and get out of here soon. I was losing focus and that couldn’t happen. This job needed to be over. Now.   
“My pleasure,” he said as he knelt on the bed and positioned himself between my legs.   
Taking his cock in hand, he rubbed the tip up and down my wet folds. I arched my hips and whined at the tease.  
“Please,” I begged.  
He slammed into me to the hilt. I felt my pussy tighten around his girth as he started to move back and forth. Fuck, he felt even better than I thought he would. My body betrayed me and I felt the beginnings of my orgasm start.   
He sensed it and started moving faster.  
“Fuck, Jonathan. I’m coming,” I said.  
“I know. Come for me,” he said as he reached between my legs to rub my clit.   
I exploded at the sensations. Clutching at his back with my nails, I dug in. It seemed to be all the incentive he needed as I felt him surge into me and groan. He collapsed on top of me and I buried my face in his neck. Good. He was done. The faster I could get away from him, the faster I could get these feeling gone.  
He lifted his head from my shoulder, looking down at me with a slight frown on his face.  
“What’s wrong?” I asked.  
“I know who you are and why you’re here,” he said as he pulled out of me. “You know what needs to happen next, right, Jessica?”  
Fuck. He knew my real name. This wasn’t good at all.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat back against the headboard and pulled the sheet up over my chest. I’d been made before. Of course I had. You weren’t in the business as long as I was without being made at least once. I’d just never been made in such a precarious state of undress when I’ve had to defend myself. Usually men are still waiting for all that blood to repopulate the other parts of their body and I can just do what I need to and get out. Pine must have known who I was from the get go. Fuck me. Again. How was I going to play this?  
I watched as he pulled on his clothes and walked to the bar to make himself a drink. I’d wait to let him speak first before I made the decision about what I was going to do about the situation that I’d found myself in. His eyes never left me as he walked to the chair near the window and sat sipping his drink.  
“I knew who you were the minute you walked into the room down there,” he finally said after finishing half of his drink. “You stuck out in this stuffy group like a sore thumb.”  
He took another sip of his drink.  
“And Trixie? Really, love?” he laughed. “That doesn’t suit you at all. I like Jessica much better.”  
I scowled at him. He clearly knew all about me: I might as well come clean and maybe I could talk my way out of getting killed. If I could, I was done. Completely done. I was getting too old for these games and apparently I was getting sloppy.   
“Guess you’ve got me then, Jonathan,” I answered as I got out of the bed and let the sheet fall to my feet. “Any particular reason you fucked me before you made me?”  
I moved slowly toward my clothes and started to pull them on as he watched me.  
“I wanted to,” he said. “I knew you’d be a tremendous lay and you did not disappoint love. Cheers.”  
He raised his glass toward me before taking a sip as I stepped into my dress and adjusted it.   
“So what now?” I asked him. “I’ve never been in a situation quite like this and I’m not sure what happens next.”   
“I think you do, Jessica,” he said setting his empty glass down on the table and standing. “What exactly would you do if you were in my situation?”  
I knew exactly what I would -- and had-- done in this situation. It always ended the exact same way. I knew it and so did he. I wonder if there was any chance I could change his mind.  
“We both know the usual outcome of this,” I said. “But do you really want to kill me? We had a good time, didn’t we?”   
“We did,” he answered. “But one quick fuck doesn’t change the fact that you were here to steal information from me. I can’t let that slide, now can I?”   
“I didn’t get the information,” I shrugged. “We could chalk it up to a failure and go on our separate ways. I’m done after this. I’m getting out. I clearly should have quit while I was ahead.”   
“We could do that,” he said. “Or I could just take you with me.”  
“Take me with you where?” I questioned. “Like a prisoner?”  
“Like a traveling companion,” he answered. “We could prolong the inevitable for at least a couple of days.”  
I tilted my head and tried to figure out his angle. There was no way in hell that he wasn’t going to kill me. What was he playing at?   
“What’s your next destination?” I asked him casually. “Maybe I’ll go with you if it’s somewhere good.”   
“Do you really think you have a choice, Jessica?” he laughed. “I want you with me, so you’re going. I haven’t had nearly enough of that sweet pussy. I’ve got plans for it, and you, over the next few days.”  
“Did you really just say sweet pussy?” I asked, laughing in spite of the shitty situation that I was in. “What the fuck, dude?”   
Jonathan looked at me in surprise for a minute and then busted out laughing.   
“That was fucking terrible, wasn’t it?” he said, moving across the room toward me. “But I would like to fuck you again…”  
His arms wrapped around me and pulled me in close. When our lips met, I forgot all about the fact that this man had every intention of killing me and throwing my body in the nearest river. I forgot that I was being paid to collect information. I forgot my own name.   
My hands wound into his curls and pulled him tighter against me. He moaned and his arms slid down my body to lift me slight frame, wrapping my legs around his hips. Taking two steps, he laid me down on the bed and settled himself between my legs. He pressed his lips against my neck.   
“Come with me,” he whispered between kisses. “Please.”   
“Okay,” I answered. “I don’t really have a choice, do I?”   
“Everyone always has a choice, Jessica,” he said. “You need to decide yourself what you want.”  
“I want to live,” I said plainly as I pulled away from him slightly. “I want to have the opportunity to do all the things that I missed out on. Marriage, children, the whole nine. But I’ll come with you and we’ll see what happens, I guess. Can I go back to my hotel and back a bag?”  
“Yes,” he answered getting off of the bed. “I’ll go with you. Let’s go now and then we can leave. I did what I needed to here.”   
We pulled on our shoes and left the room, Jonathan making sure that the door was locked behind him as he pulled it closed. The two of us didn’t speak as we made our way to the elevator and down to the lobby where the party was still in full swing. As we exited the hotel, Jonathan nodded to the concierge and the doorman pulled the back door of a towncar open for us. I looked at him open mouthed.   
“Did you have this all planned out?” I asked him.   
“Not here,” he said out of the corner of his mouth. “Not now. I’ll explain what I can later when it’s safe.”  
We got in the car and it took off toward across town toward my hotel. I was annoyed and I didn’t have a right to be. This wasn’t a date. The man clearly had one up on me and that’s what annoyed me. I didn’t like it. I didn’t want him to be fucking better than me at my own game. And truthfully, I was annoyed that I fucking wanted to stay with him. Who was this girl and where did the tough bitch who took zero shit from anyone go? She was who needed to be here right now, not this weak bitch that lost her shit when a guy kissed her. Since when did I let anyone, let alone a man effect me like this? Time to put my big girl panties on and try and figure out what the fuck he was actually up to. If he had some fucked up plan in mind, there might be a chance that I could get out of this alive. I had no idea what his actual mission was and if I was a part of it or just a side piece. Time would tell, I guess.  
We reached my hotel, neither of us saying a word on the short car ride. I needed to absorb everything that was going on around me if I was going to have a chance in hell of getting out of this fucked up situation that I’d found myself in. The car idled at the curb as Jonathan got out and offered me his hand. I took it, stepping out of the car into the cool night.   
“We’ll be back in five minutes, stay here,” Jonathan told the driver as I waited near the stairs.  
He took my hand as he neared me and guided me up the stairs and into the lobby. I hurried after him on my stilettos, his long legs carrying him much faster than my short legs did me.  
“Jonathan, could you slow down, please?” I finally asked as we stood outside the elevator banks. “I’m about a foot shorter than you and I have 5 inch heels on.”  
“Sorry,” he replied glancing around us quickly. “We don’t have much time before they get here. We need to get your shit and get out, love.”  
“Before who gets here?” I whispered. “What in the ever loving fuck is going on Jonathan?”  
The elevator doors opened in front of us and he pulled me quickly inside. He didn’t say a word until the doors had closed and we were alone.   
“I promise you that I’ll tell you everything that I can as soon as we get your stuff and get out of here,” he said. “But seriously, there are people on their way to kill you and I just want you safe. The sooner we get out of the city, the better.”  
I stood looking at him, shocked, as the elevator rose to the 27th floor. What the actual fuck was happening? I thought that he was the one that I had to look out for and here he was, trying to save my life. There was certainly something fucked up going on and I couldn’t wait to find out exactly what it was.   
We reached my floor and the elevator doors opened. Jonathan held his arm in front of me to prevent me from stepping out as he stuck his head out. Once he saw that the hallway was empty, he stepped out, taking my hand as we walked briskly to my room. I pulled out my key and slid it in the look once we reached the door. As Jonathan stepped into the room and began to make sure that we were alone, I gasped. Someone had completely destroyed my room in the few short hours that I had been with Jonathan.


End file.
